marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Monsters Unleashed Vol 2 4
** ** ** ** * ** ** ** ** ** * ** ** ** * * * * ** ** Supporting Characters: * Goliathons ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * ** ** * ** ** * * ** ** ** ** * ** ** Unnamed agents * * ** ** ** * * * * ** ** * * * Antagonists: * ** ** Leviathon Servitors ** Numerous unidentified Leviathons Other Characters: * * * * * * * * * * Races and Species: * * Numerous unidentified alien species * * * * * * * * Amoeba Mutates * Mutant * * Locations: * * Other Leviathon Nests * ** *** **** ***** ****** Midtown ******* ******** ********* ******* and ******** ******* ****** ******* ******** *** **** *** **** ** *** ** *** **** ***** ****** ** *** ** *** ** *** Category:Rio de Janeiro (State)/Appearances **** ***** *** São Paulo Category:São Paulo (State)/MentionsCategory:São Paulo (City)/Mentions * Items: * * * ** ** Miles Morales' Suit * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Doctor Strange's Cloak * Vehicles: * Klagg's Spaceship/Robot * | Synopsis1 = In New York City, superheroes and Goliathons join forces to fend off the Leviathons, working together in unity. At the Baxter Building, Kei Kawade is using the resources of Parker Industries to keep an eye on the situation on a global scale, using his powers on a drawing tablet to help the situation. The young kid feels the pressure of the situation, but Medusa, Karnak and Moon Girl try to confort him. Across the globe, heroes and Goliathons keep fighting together in places such as Birnin Zana, Shanghai, Cairo, Cape Town, New Orleans, and Rio de Janeiro. Through their screeches, the Leviathons announce the destruction of the Earth. Back at the Baxter Building, Kei expresses his discomfort with sending out the Goliathons he summons to fight on his behalf while he's safe and sound. Elsa Bloodstone clarifies that might not be the case. In another section of the facilities, a group of heroes including Wolverine and Spider-Man remain on guard to protect Kei. Using his powers, Kei relocates the monsters across the globe as the situation deems it necessary: After defeating a Leviathon in Wakanda, Rommbu is teleported to Texas to assist the Guardians of the Galaxy; once the Leviathons are subdued in Shanghai, Monstrom is taken to Louisiana to help Old Man Logan; and in Hell's Kitchen, the Heroes for Hire receive assistance from Fin Fang Foom. In Midtown Manhattan, Captain America has Vision contact Doctor Strange and the sorcerers with him who are working at the Sanctum Sanctorum on a second plan. Unfortunately, the building is crashed by a Leviathon which disrupts all the preparations for an evacuation spell. At the Baxter Building, Kei has hit a brick wall, having run out of monsters to summon. Moon Girl brings him his notebook, and suggests him to work on some unfinished drawings. However, Kei rejects the idea, arguing that those wouldn't work as they're monsters he himself had come up with, which peakes Lunella's interest. The Leviathon Servitors soon lay siege to the Baxter Building, with the heroes in the first line of defense being barely able to slow them down. Spider-Man and Moon Girl escape with Kei and his parents while the rest of the heroes hold the line. They find themselves in front of a sealed door with no access codes at hand. Lunella works on rerouting the locks while Spider-Man fends more Servitors and Kei summons Devil Dinosaur to help out. Outside, the heroes notice how the Baxter Building has been targeted. Before they can mobilize to help, green lightning sparks across the sky, and a thunderous sound follows which heralds the arrival of the Leviathon Mother herself. | Solicit = BIGGEST EVENT IN MARVEL HISTORY CONTINUES! • It’s an all-out monster brawl on the streets of Manhattan as LEVIATHONS, GOLIATHONS and MARVEL HEROES clash! • KID KAIJU’s powers are put to the test, as ELSA BLOODSTONE and MOON GIRL back him up… • …little does anyone know that their true enemy is on her way — and is more than ready for a fight! • Brought to life by the sensational Salvador Larroca (STAR WARS, DARTH VADER), this action-packed chapter is sure to make your pulse beat faster. | Notes = * Even though the scene where the Cristo Redentor appears is said to be set in São Paulo, the statue's actual location is in Rio de Janeiro. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * Monsters Unleashed Reading Order Guide on How to Love Comics }} Category:Digital Comic Code included